


As the angels sing me a tribute

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Established Relationship, Flowers, Human! Takumi, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M, Vampire! Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Roses are white,The moon is aglow,Hurry up my sweet,Find me lone and cold.Day 6 - Flowers
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: If Paralogue: Leokumi Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564432
Kudos: 15





	As the angels sing me a tribute

**Author's Note:**

> ....don't like angst? Me no like angst.

The bouquet crinkles at the crook of his elbow and the soft petals of pure white roses brush against the material of his coat. He smiles at them with adoration, thinking of the person he will give the flowers to and the expression he will make when he receives it.

Perhaps, maybe of surprise? Leo might have given a hint of his homecoming through the phone earlier but it does not mean that he can’t surprise his beloved Takumi when he arrives later. Maybe, he will kiss him at the door? Right, he will use the door this time as a proper entryway since Takumi already expected him to go through the window every time he came over.

But, what he expects the most is Takumi’s smile. His brilliant smile that is full of happiness and love once they have their reunion and no one else will see it as it is for him alone that Takumi will give it. Nothing else matters because he will soon create a milestone in his eternal life – the first and the only time he will do this – and, hopefully, in Takumi’s as well. Their love for each other is strong and all-consuming. Nothing will come between them.

He plays his fingers against the bulge in the pocket of his pants, a small square thing that he had spent his time in debate and probably one of the reasons why he agreed on the grueling journey to the north.

They hadn’t broach on the subject but he wanted to do this very much. He wants more of Takumi, more of what they are and more of what they have. It is a selfish wish but Leo hopes that Takumi would not be opposed to this.

He wants it all.

He walks faster to get to where he wants to be. The familiar white door of Takumi’s apartment and the golden plate of the door number are in front of him. He takes a moment to compose himself.

This is it.

His excitement is rolling through him in waves. He can’t wait to see him, to touch him, and to hear him say…

_You took your time. Welcome home, Leo._

He smiles at the thought. Yes, he is almost home. Leo braces himself and finally knocks.

There are so many scenarios that came through his mind for their reunion: Takumi’s surprised gasp, a sudden kiss the moment Takumi sees him, or perhaps he will get an armful of his lover when he jumps at him and locks his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

All of them are endearing.

The door is unlocked and it opens easily when Leo turns the knob. The light is dim and the living area is quiet. Did Takumi go out or something?

For Leo, he would love a surprise. Maybe, Takumi would hug him from behind, his arms snaking around his torso as he would greet him. Or maybe he would wait in the kitchen or at a corner to welcome him, with or without a plate of his favorite steak waiting by the table, rare as he likes and with a glass of fresh tomato juice. Maybe, just maybe…

He let himself inside the apartment, closing the door softly behind him. But then, something is amiss. For a human, this might not be as threatening as it is but, for a vampire, instincts told him that there is something wrong with the entire picture.

Takumi should have been here.

Leo took a deep breath and froze. The smell of cold blood is so rich -

Not a second later, he was bolting to the bedroom.

Takumi’s bedroom and he saw –

_The roses were white, as purely white like fresh snow in the morning._

_They were neatly arranged in a bouquet – two dozens of them – smelling sweet in their bloom._

_The roses were white, their petals scattered on the ground as they fell, all dyed in red._

**Author's Note:**

> So much for flowers ;;=_=)


End file.
